Count petalion
Count Petalion is a vampire flower found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads both Persistent and Solar plants against the zombies. Her special move is Vampiric Drain which gives you 3 sun and reduces your opponent's brains by 3 minimum 0. Card Information *Group Types: Persistent & Solar *Special Ability: Vampiric Drain - Gives you 3 sun and reduces your opponent's brains by 3 minimum 0. *Other powers: Scorched Earth, Health sap, Geyser *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description It’s difficult being intimidating when you produce sun for a living but Count Petalion somehow pulls it off. Strategies With Count Petalion has access to more flowers in the game than most heroes. Some that synergize well with certain decks and strategies. You can easily protect and revive sunflowers for example for an early boost and make sure you can swarm the field with them just like the description says. Persistent, which does not have many cheap cards, gains much benefit from the extra sun to set up early control. Plants such as briar rose will also make your opponents think twice before messing with your many plants as well. On the less rare end, plants such as power flower, which can be gained in a hero quest, will keep your hero healthy and protected. But flowers are not the only option available to people who wish to play as Count Petalion. She has access to many destructive and healing cards as well as sun producing plants that enable her to use them. Additionally, she can also give the chomper and toadstool plants the afterlife trait which allows them to be reused and instant-kill plants. In the latter’s case, it even produces more sun so it can be used again. Apart from that, abilities such as lawnmower, whack a zombie, squash, and pollinator swarm can be effectively used to protect your more delicate plants so that you can keep using their abilities. If abilities and healing abilities isn’t enough to keep the zombies in check, many persistent plants will keep the zombie threat from growing too big so that your delicate flowers can handle them with ease. If they do not, they will certainly give you some advantage to offset this. Additionally it covers the lack of amphibious cards that plagues solar class though not by much. Her signature superpower will push her advantage if you ever run into any trouble. It will give you enough for a whack-a-zombie or any other card that you feel can boost your situation or get you out of a tight spot. Additionally the zombie hero will be deprived of some of his brains so he won't be able to respond as well that round. Against Count petalion becomes a serious threat very quickly with several abilities to protect herself and her plants and more to eliminate yours and keep you from gaining a solid foothold. The best option here is to answer in kind and eliminate her more vicious plants with your own tricks. Brainy heroes can compete better with Count Petalion as well since they have access to many brain gaining abilities as well as tricks to put a stop to this hero. The next best choice to to use gravestones against this zombie as she does not have much that she can do to counter them. Their abilities can be used as well to change the course of that round without giving the plant hero much chance to react. It is highly recommended that you exploit this as much as possible since she will easily destroy zombies you play in the initial zombie phase. There are some exceptions to this of course but the general rule is try to play a zombie with a “when played” or “when revealed” ability. As a last resort, you can try to outmatch the hero with sheer force because neither solar class nor Persistent class has very high stats. Just be sure that your zombie can survive whatever is thrown at him and that the benefits outweigh any penalties. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations